Various Memories
by Zero's Odyssey
Summary: My entries for the SweetestIrony monthly contests. All should be oneshots. Enjoy!


Author's Note: This is my first entry for SweetestIrony's monthly contest. I hope you all on FanFiction enjoy it too!

Disclaimer: You know the answer.

Theme: Superpowers

July 2010 Contest Entry

_The Good, The Bad and the Strange_

_**-One week into the future-**_

"It's a bird."

"It's a plane."

"It's a, you're right, it is a bird!" A large crowd of people stood together to watch two pint-sized people in costumes float around and happily proclaim their superiority.

"No it's not, shut up freak!"

"Don't call me a freak, I'll get my chihuahua on you."

"That little mutt can't, HOLY SHI-" The crowd gasps at the scene before them.

_**-Present day: 11:48 AM-**_

Gohan walked into his History class with his friends Videl, Erasa and for some reason, Sharpner.

"Welcome, class."

"Hello, Ms. Hamilton." The class chanted back. (Most high schoolers don't usually do that, but bear with me.)

"I'm pretty sure that you all know what today is?"

"Enchilada day?" One of the class fat boys called out.

"The day I get a date?" The nerdy kid who sits in the back of the class called out, and I don't mean Gohan.

"You retire of old age?" The class purely erupted in laughter. Gohan himself couldn't resist a chuckle or two.

"Yes, oh god no and not yet. Today is the eighth anniversary of the day I started teaching here.

"LAME!" One student shouted out.

"SHARPNER!"

"Oh crap, she got me."

Anyone could see Videl was desperately trying to keep quiet, they held their hands to their mouths and were turning red.

"Okay then. Ms. Satan, you have detention for that." Videl huffed a large breath, then sat down.

"You too Mr., wait, what you're last name again Sharpner?"

Sharpner thought for a minute then said, "I don't really know!"

The guy who sat beside Videl laughed, "What, Pencil?" The class exploded again.

"Maybe."

"You too, " the teacher pointed to the other kid, "Mr. Sid, you're in detention."

"Ms. Hamilton, may I use the restroom," Gohan asked.

"Trying to escape your impending punishment, huh? You have detention too, Mr. Son." Gohan stared at the teacher with an unbelievable expression, but then deeply put his head down in surrender."

The whole class froze, apart from the lectures he and Videl always get for being late, the poor kid's never been punished.

Oh my. Was Ms. Hamilton on something, the world may never know.

* * *

While all this unfolded, Goten and Trunks were playing at the latter's house.

"You know, Trunks."

"What's up?"

"I've always wanted to dress up in the costumes Gohan and his girlfriend." Trunks then quietly laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that you mentioned Gohan's "_girlfriend_." Goten, like that'll ever happen. If they ever do get married, I'll pay you 500 zenie." (Many years later Goten never forgot, and Trunks had to pay up.) "You were saying?"

"Can your mom make those costumes for us too?"

"Won't your mom get mad?"

"Just ask!"

"Okay, okay." So Trunks and Goten went to go see Bulma in the kitchen.

"MOOOMMMMMM! Trunks shouted.

"WHHAAAATTTTT!" Bulma reacted almost humorly.

"SHHHUUUTTTTT UPPPPPP!" Vegeta yelled from the Gravity Room (in this story, it's still intact.)

"THIS IS FUNNNNNNNNN!" Goten joins in the excitement.

Vegeta teleports next to the kids, "No seriously, that's enough."

"So Mom, could you make superhero costumes for us, like you did for Gohan and Videl."

"You see honey, they're all grown up. They're big kids, so they know how to handle themselves. I, and especially Chi-Chi do not want you get hurt. What do you think will happen to me if you two get hurt because of me?"

Goten, Trunks and Vegeta stood still and their bones instantly chilled.

Vegeta then recovered his senses, "WOMAN! My boy Trunks has no reason to get hurt. What can these puny humans do to him. He is of pure Saiyan royal lineage. And the other guy's all right."

"Cool, but who's the other guy?" Goten asked. Everyone then sweatdropped. Especially Vegeta, he sweatflooded.

"Okay, I'll make them. But whatever happens, no one's going to turn their heads at me." Bulma said.

"Yeah they will," the others chorused.

* * *

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tic-"

"Shut up." Videl said in a short and quick burst.

"All of you be quiet." Ms. Hamilton slouched in her desk monitoring the students for their detention. "It's bad enough that you all are in detention, but it's even worse that I have to spend it all with YOU!"

A pause then, "You're looking for love aren't you?" Sharpner asked.

Ms. Hamilton then burst out crying, "It's not my fault. I've checked online dating sites. I've tried blind dates, heck I've even looked on FanFiction for-." She quickly covered her mouth. "What? I'm a writing teacher."

Yet during the whole time Gohan kept his head into his desk in shame. His mother would probably bust her frying pan when she was done with him.

_What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I-_ His thoughts of regret were interrupted by an explosion within Satan City (or Hercule City in the edited dub which no one likes).

* * *

"Kakaka! We, of the Destructive Ultra Motion Bureau Associating Secret Services, mercenaries who conquer all we're paid for have an announcement to you all."

"Uh, sir, have you read the first letter of each word in our title?" One of the leader's henchmen asked.

"I have, but we all deal with it. Anyway, we intend to rob this bank."

The organization (I'm not abbreviating it) was attempting to rob the Satan Bank and were holding everyone up, or least they tried to.

"GET DOWN NOW!" He fired his submachine gun in the ceiling to warn everyone, but...

"Okay, WHO REPLACED MY SMG WITH A NERF GUN?" The leader boomed to his associates. Everyone then started to point fingers. The leader then flicked them all off, "You see, now I'm pointing my finger." One of the gunmen began to cry.

"Awww, too bad- TOUGHEN UP! Our hostages are supposed to cry not you."

"What do we do now boss, we have no weapons?"

"I have a thumb tack," another henchman pointed out. At that point, everyone cowered in fear and got down.

The robbers all sweatdropped.

* * *

"I am told that a robbery is taking place not too far from where I am standing." A newscaster spoke out.

"Isn't that another robbery within the past three days?" His associate commented.

"Yup, Satan City has a terrible crime rate. If only Saiyaman and his sidekick were here."

Ms. Hamilton decided to turn on the television while watching the detention. Videl growled when she heard the words "_his sidekick_".

"I'm sorry Videl but you can't go out and stop this crime today. Your father sent a letter saying you can't go out of the school since your grades have been slipping for a while."

"My father sent that?" Videl gave her teacher that said, 'girl, you trippin'?'

"Apparently, but the letter was signed by a certain someone named Mr. Buu."

"Buuuuu," Videl hissed quietly.

* * *

The robbers were escorted to the bank's large vault where all the wealth was stored. They collected bags and bags of money and jewels, then started to walk out the door. One of the robbers tried to make a Terminator-style exit saying, "I'll be back- _*cough-cough-cough*_"

They just touched the door handles when, "Ho ho! You two need a good whipping." Two pint-size (almost chibi-size) guys in duck costumes flew down to the robbers and blocked their escape.

"Really, really? Good whipping?" The other guy in costume smacked his partner in the back of the head.

The robbers then fired their automatic Nerfs at the men, and the guy with the thumb tack charged at the duck-men-people whatever.

The midgets knocked out the charger, then went and kicked the rest of the criminals in a spot where a man will try his hardest to protect.

"Owww." "Aoowww!" "Ooohahaooo!" The unlucky victims keeled over and moaned in their distressful pain. A large crowd came outside to watch the new heroes float around an laugh either masculinely or manically. No really could tell.

* * *

Erasa snorted. Videl placed a dumbfounded look while watching all this. Sharpner howled like a monkey. And Gohan still felt depressed. The other guy, _Mr. _Sid was impressed while watching this. "D*!, look at those b(#*$^ go!" What a happy family!

* * *

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's a, you're right, it is a bird! The ex-hostages and many others stood together to see their two pint-sized heroes in costumes float around and proclaim their superiority.

"No it's not, shut up freak!"

"Don't call me a freak, I'll get my chihuahua on you!"

"That little mutt can't- HOLY SHI-." The crowd gasps at the scene before them.

"Uh, Trunks? Do you think our moms will get mad at us for this?"

"Don't say our real names in public, Goten."

"You said it."

"Doesn't matter, you said it first."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-uh!"

The kids started to fight, and literally, feathers started to fly.

They were both about to knock each other out when two others in costumes touched down from the sky.

"Halt."

The kids turned around to see the Great Saiyaman and his assistant-

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Sorry! Anyway, they broke them up and flew away with them.

"Whoa, big brother! Why are you here, I thought you were in trouble." Goten asked. His duck costume was in tatters.

"Yeah, Videl? How'd you convince Ms. Hamilton to let us go?"

"Umm, let's just say I gave her another love site that the search engines don't normally give you."

"Trunks?"

"What?"

"I have a new idea?"

"Goten, _**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT**_!"

"Hang on a second Videl. You're getting steamed... again!" Gohan chimed in.

"Wow. You're already acting like a married couple."

They all started to bicker and bicker like they always do.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, that was my first SI entry. And that was really fun. I've planned to place Perfect Experiences for a hiatus for now. Don't worry, it will continue. I have other works I want to project along the way! This will be a special treat for now!

(9/6/10) Story Deletion Preventer


End file.
